


Rush

by glittercake



Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Tension, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: And so now, he's not just tied up and captured, he's also unimaginably hard.Barnes smirks at him. "I'm flattered. Really.""I need you to shut up right now so I can get rid of this." Sam spits out, closing his eyes to focus on something gross and cringy."What? So my voice is doing it for you too? Man, it's my lucky—"Sam's eyes snap open, "You know what??"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509827
Comments: 15
Kudos: 276
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Accidental Stimulation

You'd think there's nothing worse than being tied up in the back of a HYDRA transport van on the way to certain death. What could possibly be worse than that, right? 

Well, a few things, Sam thinks.

For one, he's not alone in this transport van from hell. James Fucking Barnes is tied up right along with him. 

And HYDRA is apparently not versed in spacious confinement. The truck is tiny, and that's putting it generously. They're tied up face to face against the back panel with a scarce inch to spare between them. 

_ That doesn't sound so horrible, _ he can hear Steve say. 

But Sam hasn't gotten to the bad part yet, save for the HYDRA thing and all. What makes this an absolute nightmare is that he keeps rubbing up against Barnes in all the goddamn wrong places. (or right places depending on the perspective)

The van takes a turn, and his front gets completely plastered to Barnes' body. Even though it's just a straight road, they're heading somewhere awfully rocky, which has his body jerking up and down against Barnes' thigh.

And so now, he's not just tied up and captured, he's also unimaginably hard. 

Barnes smirks at him. "I'm flattered. Really." 

"I need you to shut up right now so I can get rid of this." Sam spits out, closing his eyes to focus on something gross and cringy.

"What? So my voice is doing it for you too? Man, it's my lucky—"

Sam's eyes snap open, "You know what??" 

Barnes laughs, "Relax, Wilson. I wouldn't mind, you know… it'd be pretty hot if this got you off."

"Oh, god. Shut up. Please shut up." Sam feels his cheeks go hot. He looks away at the door, willing it open and perhaps for some vortex to swallow him up. 

"No, look, I'm serious. If you wanna, of course. My leg's right here."

Sam looks back at him, trying for annoyed but failing at the sight of Barnes biting his lip. 

"Well, even if I wanted to, I won't, alright? So…" 

This seems to amuse Barnes even further. 

The truck skids to the right, and Sam swings violently into Barnes, again, pressing his erection into Barnes' thigh. 

"Oh, wow…" Barnes mumbles, looking down between them. This time he's not being full of shit and teasing, but instead, he's looking at Sam a little differently. "That' s—you're really hard, huh?" 

"Yeah, fuck," Sam winces, "Fucking hurts. This is a goddamn shitshow." He's so embarrassed right now. He imagines the team finding out about his spontaneous captivity hardon while rubbing up against the Winter Soldier, and never letting him live it down.

"Sorry, honey," Barnes says, genuinely sounding apologetic, possibly even sympathetic to Sam's strife.

Sam's dick nudges at Barnes' hipbone just as the truck hits a pothole. "Goddamnit!" 

It's honestly torturous, little sparks of pleasure, followed by a throbbing ache as his dick starts reacting to excess stimulation, hot flushes of embarrassment and want whenever he looks at Barnes. And he fucking _likes_ it- the helplessness, feeling just that tinge of humiliation and how it makes his dick even harder. Which is something he'll have to work through once he's not handcuffed to a terrorist truck. 

"Alright, doll, look, I can take care of that for you. I'm not—don't laugh—I'm not kidding. We're ten minutes away from location; you can't fight like this." 

Sam groans then inhales, starting to get dizzy, "Ten minutes, how'd you know?

"I can hear them upfront, and don't change the subject. Yes or no?" 

"Goddamn super soldiers," Sam mumbles just as another bump in the road makes his hips slam into Barnes again, "Fuck. Okay, alright, whatever. Just—" 

That's when Barnes yanks down hard on the chains and breaks them like it's really nothing. 

"Unfucking believable," Sam says, "You couldn't have done— what are you doing??" 

Barnes sinks to his knees and starts unbuckling Sam's utility belt, zipping down his fly, saying, "Now, I might be wrong, but I think maybe you'd like being tied up for this, huh?" 

Clearly, Barnes is more perceptive than Sam gave him credit for. The only sound Sam manages in return is a dumb "Hnng" sound as Barnes' hand dips into his open fly, taking his dick out. 

Barnes is smirking like the devil himself when Sam looks down, and then he drops his mouth open and slides Sam inside, all the way to the back of his throat. No effort, not even flinching. 

Sam strains against the chains and arches up in the soft, hot heat around him. It's soothing and relieving and just a little too much, but Sam's so close, he rides that wave all the way to the shore. 

And yeah, Barnes was right; being tied up like this while having a mouth on him is for sure doing things to him that he hadn't been expecting. 

All it takes is Sam looking down and seeing how Barnes' mouth stretches and works around him, and he's done for. Buried all the way to his base in Barnes' mouth, he comes. Hard, blinding, gasping, restrained, so he can't even grab hold of Barnes' hair the way he wants to. 

Sam starts going soft, feeling Barnes pull off slowly. The urgent aching has finally subsided, and all he feels now is warm, delirious bliss. 

"Come on, pal," Barnes smiles up at him, all sweet and sugary, and tucks his dick back in his tact gear. He gives Sam's ass a playful pat and gets up to break Sam's chains too. 

"So, thanks… for that," Sam says while strapping his utility belt back on. 

Barnes winks at him, adjusting the bulge in the front of his own pants to something a little more comfortable, "Don't mention it," he says.

"Hey, let me get you too," he points to Barnes' tenting pants. At which point he realizes Barnes got hard too, while sucking him off, and this could totally be a thing they do more often and under less fraught circumstances. 

But Barnes shakes his head, "Nah. Tell you what, though, sweetheart." He loads one of his hidden pistols, pulls another one out, and hands it to Sam, "Let's kill some fuckin' squids, get the hell outta dodge, and I'll take you to a real fancy place for dinner, huh? How's that sound? And then you can do whatever the hell you want to me when we get home." 

Sam cocks his gun, rolls his neck and smirks at Barnes, "Alright then. Sounds good." 

The van comes to a stop, doors open, and a few guys speaking Russian make their way to the back. 

"Ready, honey?" 

They point their pistols at the door. 

"Fuck yeah." Sam grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [glittercake](https://glittercake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
